youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teenkar./30 generally very good youtube channles
When people become upset, they used to turn to TV or radio, but this time they turn to Youtube. There are billions of good youtubers out there, but 30 of them are beyond awesome, at least for some people. Then of course there are bad sides. So before we move on, here are some dishonourable mentions: 1. Tobuscus. Tobuscus doesn't deserve this list. He is decent enough, but sometimes gets repititive, and his gaming channel is slowly dying out. 2. Shaycarl. He is OK, but who wants to see boring old videos about life. Once in a while an update isn't too bad, but if this is what keeps you going, you are in trouble. 3. The Fine Bros. Apart from the react episodes, why would you watch spoilers from a channel when you can watch them on your own. 4. Ray William Johnson. He is good, but not that good. All he does is take 3 viral videos, slaps some wacky commentary and gets millions of views just for reviewing something with more views. 5. Ijustine. Unlike Ray and Shay, she is absolutely boring. Nothing good comes out of all her 5 channels, it's always IPhone this and IPhone that. 6. Phillip De Franco. He has a pretty good idea of putting news on youtube, but just watch the news on the TV. Who watches the news anymore anyway? So there. Now without further delays, let's get started. Top 30 Number 30, Yamimash. When it comes to Yamimash, there are many similarities between him and Markiplier, but of course Markiplier is better. No offense Aaron. Still, Yamimash is a hilarious Youtuber and gamer. His humor is just amazing and is a good let's player. Number 29, Numberphile. The mindfucks that go on in that channel. The stephen hawkings of youtube, but just Math. I love their work. They delivered Math and made it fun by putting it onto youtube. Every video covers a new fresh idea, from mind boggling equations to sexual 69. Everything from this channel is amazing. Number 28, Shibby2142. Also known as the rocketman, Shane is the master of team fortress 2 and battlefield 4. His amazing skills in gaming is unlike any other, he is always the top scorer, even if he loses, and his commentary is amazing. Number 27, NateTalksToYou. I love ranters, and I'm proud to admit that. Despite being overwhelmed by the youtube community, me being not one of them, he still keeps his cool when dealing with hate comments, and you have to admit, that's pretty impressive. Number 26, Game Grumps. I admit I preferred the old game grumps when Arin still had Jon, but sometimes it is still fun to watch. When I heard egoraptor and JonTron were collaborating, I immediately went to watch. Now I have unsubscribed, but an occasional gamegumps is fine fo me. Number 25, Team Crafted except Dealox. Why? They are hilarious. Yes, what they did to Seto was cruel, but their videos are still entertaining. Micth and Jerome are the best out of all of them, but it seemed unfair to seperate them. Except... Number 24, Deadlox. Out of all of Team Crafted, he is by far the nicest and warm hearted. Basically he stood up for seto. But that's not the only reason. He is a good let's player and by far one of the funiest! Number 23, Shane Dawson. I wasn't really a fan of him but apart from his misleading titles, his content has seen some decency. He can be funny at times and I enjoy all his music videos. Number 22, Smosh. Sometimes they try too hard to be funny and they could have been higher if it wasn't for the food battle scam. Still they crack me up all the time. Not a single video, besides Beef And Go, has failed to give me a straight face. I love their work, but I don't really think they should be most subscribed back then. Never mind, moving on. Number 21, Cryoatic and CinnamonToastKen. Both are extremely funny. They are very good let's players and seem to be the only few who are actually good at what they claim to be good at. Video Gaming. Top 20 Number 20, Pewdiepie. Without a doubt Pewdiepie deserves to be in the top 20. His videos are funny, and aside from his money minded brain, the rest of him seems nice enough. He donated a lot of money to charities, organisations, WWF and more importantly, Water Donations. He is a great guy, and deserves it all. Number 19, Epic Rap Battles of History. Of course who can forget the most original idea in all of youtube, apart from the first gaming videos and parodies. Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd are geniuses. Even the lyrics are genius. The best part is the fact that they get ideas from fans. This shows that they actually care for their fans, and that's good. It makes fans feel that they too did contribute to the channel. Number 18, Gineriella. Being a fan of ranters, this is one of the best. She handles situations cooly, and her videos are well made, and the fact that she is a ranter, she can actually make me laugh a few times, the best being her blood on the dance floor rant about who shit they are. Number 17, MysteryGuitarMan. He is an extremely talented musician, not just on the guitar. He can make music through PVC pipes, glasses filled with water, even Kazoos. Even with effects he is amazing. Split screen captures made with 100 over recordings, which then edited together makes something that sounds normal?! Truly an amazing youtuber. Number 16, KYR Sp33dy and the crew. From messing around with the crew in Black Ops 2, to wreaking havoc in throughout Los Santos in GTA V. All their videos make me smile, every single one of them. There is no knowing of what is going to happen next. Another GTA V Easter egg, or discovering stuff. Number 15, Inside Jacob's Mind. Another one of those good ranters. He is beyond awesome, and deals with fantards well, shitstains who call him fat, Fanbrats who call him dumb. His ranting is enjoyable and entertaining. Number 14, Seananners. Basically a gamer, he can be overrated at times but he is still fun to watch. His laughter is amazing, and gets me every time. Besides that I have nothing to say, but he is still a good youtuber. Number 13, Corridor Digital. I have no idea what people have against Freddiew, but I have to agree that Sam and Niko are better. They have extremely good skill when it comes to special effects. Just like Mystery Guitar Man, their crazy special effects blows me away. And the fact that it's video game related is even better. Number 12, H20 Delirious. Also known as the Deluxe4 of Vanoss's crew, he has by far the best laughs I have ever heard. Apart from that his videos are done pretty well, and he is very entertaining. Just like the crew, H2o Delirious and his friends are nothing but nonstop humor. Number 11, TomSka. I trully enjoy his work. All the ASDF and mini skits and animations are just awesome. They are very random, but that justs makes their videos funnier. Number 10.5, BlueXephos. I feel that Lewis and Simon are very good youtubers, but do not deserve to be in the top 10, mainly becuase they have gotten a bit unfunnier. But still, some of their videos are entertaining. They cheat in most of their minecraft maps, but sometimes it can be funny to watch. Simon's laugh is also hilarious, but when the Yogs family laugh together, there is not a single chance for a straight face. The Tekkit episode that had Santa's belt below his ass get's me every time. Top 10 Number 10, Uberhaxornova. I'll be honest with you, if it wasn't for Pewdiepie, James would have had more subscribers. I kind of wish James would be most subscribed, mainly because of his gaming skill. He is one of those middle school gamers, one of the more experienced gamers of youtube. I love his videos, every single one of them, and the best part is his warm heart. Although he may seem like a raging weirdo, he has shown his true colours most of the time, showing that he is in fact a gentleman. Number 9, JacksFilms. The biggest grammar Nazi of all, but we love him for that. His series is one of the best ideas thoguth of, and it shows how many idiotic typers are out there. Some of them are still decently readable, but there are some which are beyond recognition. Every one of his episodes are brand new, some get repititive, but in the minds of Jack Douglass, there is always something new around the corner. News in Haikus was too, a good idea. In fact everything he does is always a fresh good idea. Number 8, The Archfiend, UndertakerFreak1127 and JJDiscusions. Again, I love ranters, but these 3 ranters all have the same personality. Their reasoning with irritating fanbrats. Their humor. All 3 of them have extremely good speaking skills. They deal with hate way better than most of the other apeshit people who immediately report anyone who critisizes them, especially people loike That'ssoJAck. All in all these three gentlemen are awesome youtubers, and awesome ranters. Number 7, James Rolfe. The Angry Video Game Nerd, of AVGN for short is one of the best gaming related channels of all. His charm in video making, his humor, everything he does is entertainment. He brings nostalgia to youtube. His vocabulary for vulgarities is amazing. He always makes me laugh in evry single shit game review. Though there has been some scandle the nerd has done recently, his videos are still enjoying to watch. Number 6, PMRants. Another Ranter. Unlike other ranters, PMRants is much more funnier, and again he delivers his message on why ShayCarl is crap, or Eddsworld is boss, with fluent vocabulary, reasons and more importantly, speaking skills. Phil has all these characterisitics making him one of the best ranters in this youtube community. Number 5.5, The Syndicate Project. To be in the top 5, the youtuber needs to be good at what he claims to be good at, add in humor in his videos and must have speaking skills of a professor. Tom Cassel nailed the funny part, and he sure is MLG at Black Ops, but he might not be much of a good speaker. Sure, Black Ops doesn't need much commentary, but this isn't about seeing who is bad, it is a about seeing who is good. Tom Cassel can be overrated, but for a good reason. At everything he does, there is always a certainty fo winning. He blows me away by his amazing FPS skills, sniping, shooting, accuracy, camping, all that good stuff. Number 5, Vsauce, Vsauce2 and Vsauce3. The science version of Numberphile. Let's start with Vsauce 2, or Kevin. "People are amazing" Fuck yeah they are. Kevin shows how amazing this world can be if we work hard on our goals. He shows us what we have created by working hard. Then, Vsauce1, or Michael. Most children, or basically any non-adults, hate science. But Michael has made it enjoyable by bringing it into the internet. His amazing skils, his intellegence captivates me. He is incredibly knowledgeable. But Vsauce3, or Jake has the best idea. No one would think Video Games would have anything to do with Boring old science. What Jake did astounded me. He combines to contrary subjects together. He shows how video games are teaching us science, yet at the same time shows how science can discover some of video game's biggest mysteries. How deadly is Fus Ro Dah? Can you carry a full inventory of Gold Blocks and jump, run and climb ladders? I love all their work and how much they put into it. Number 4, CaptainSparklez. First of all, I don't like youtube commentators who say they arre gamers but so far only play minecraft, or mostly minecraft, CaptainSparklez being on of them. However, I like CaptainSparklez. There are some things he has done to make himself better than all other Minecraft-Mostly Let'sPlayers. First of all, his speaking skills. When someone does mod reviews, you must learn how to speak. You must be fluent, know what you are doing and must do research. For a minecraft player, you must be good at minecraft first, and Jordan is good at it. That's right Sky, I'm looking at you. His parodies are also amazing. Every single on of them, so much effort put into them. The main thing is, he is an extremely inspirational and respectable man. He is true to himself, and cares a lot for his subscribers. He is a very humble man, and he does not swear too often, making him family friendly. Kids who watch him don't learn vulgarities when watching his videos, so he is also making a world a better place. (Who am I kidding, the kids watch Sky anyway.) Number 3.3, Markiplier. Gamers do not deserve to be in the top 3, no matter how good they are, becuase it requires less effort to make gaming videos than heavily scripted comedy, ranting or review videos. But MarkiplierGame made it to 3.3, making him my number 1 favourite gamer. He is incredibly funny, not a single time was he boring. Unlike Pewdiepie, his videos are better to watch becuase he rearely swears, rarely uses rape jokes and replaces screaming with shouting. Another family friendly channel, Mark's videos are made very well, every let's play is done correctly with good commentary and skill. Markiplier does it the right way, Tobuscus does it the wrong way. Get a clue toby fans. Even Pewdiepie can do better than Toby. But we're not here to rat on toby. Afterall his main channel is decent enough. Markiplier is hilarious. I can't even describe how hilarious he is. He is trully and utterly amazing. Top 3 Number 3. ElectricUnicycleCrew. Also known as CammehYaBams, Libeterian Socialist Rants, Anarcho Collective Rants or just Cam, Cameron Watt is the second best ranter of all time. Who's the first? You'll have to see. First, his talent. If you have seen some of his non-rant videos, a few of them include his piano related stuff. He is a talented pianist and one of the best. He even did Quirkology's Intro. But aside his musical talent, his ranting skills are incredible. He voices out his opinions well, and handles critisism very well, not being affected by fanbrats. Sadly, his first channel CammehYaBams got taken down, thanks to that insolent baby That'sSoJack. Yes. That same guy who shit on the Archfiend flagged Cameron's channel all becuase he said something he didn't want to hear. But don't worry Cameron. His new channel, Libeterian Socialist Rants has reached 15,000 subs! Best of luck to this truly amazing ranter. Number 2, ADoesOfBuckley. Adam Buckley is a trully astounding person. He is one of the only person who has logic, common sense, or even a brain. He is an intelligent gentleman. I consider him a ranter, because although he doesn't give a goddamn about youtubers, he shits on somehow "Famous" pop songs that give me cancer. Not literally though. Just like the ranters above him, he handles critisism well, and everything he says makes sense. People hate the fox? It's not even a official song! People hate We can't stop? Not because you miss Hannah Montana, but because the song is fucking boring. The logic people! The logic! I will end this with Buckley's most famous quote, "If you want to call something a retard, don't type like a retard." Number 1... He was the first youtuber I watched, when I had created an account, he was the first one I subscribed to. For me at least, the best youtuber of all, is NIGAHIGA. He was most subscribed for a reasond. He is the most entertaining of all, the best, the most inspirational. When I was sad, somehow his videos were the most entertaining out of all the other 29 youtubers. His passion for video making is unlike any other. The amount of effort he puts in to his videos, always a new idea every video. His humor is incredible, his charm, his smile, everything about him made me smile. I would look forward everyday to see a new video come out. He may not be most subscribed to anymore, he is still the mst subscribed to me, and probably to most other people. There is a reason why he was most subscribed, and that was because of his amazing videos, hilarious short skits, How to be Gangster, Rustin Hieber, Sean Fujiyoshi,SlopsMcGee and a bunch of other awesome things. Even after he was pushed down to ninth place on the top 100 most subscribed, he still remains the same old Higa. All his videos no matter how many views or dislikes, are always entertaining. This just goes to show no amount of special effects, MLG video game skills or parodies will beat Nigahiga's comedy and humor. And that is why Ryan Higa is my most favourited youtuber of all time. Future So there you have it, 30 generally decent youtube channels most people find good. If you have your own list, feel free to discuss it. Also, here are the links to their youtube channels: generally very good youtube channels. Yamimash NumberPhile Shibby2142 NateTalksToYou Game Grumps Team Crafted Deadlox Shane Dawson TV Smosh Cryaotic and CinnamonToastKen PewDiePie Epic Rap Battles of History Gineriella MysteryGuitarMan Speedyw03 InsideJacobsMind SeaNanners CorridorDigital H2ODelirious TomSka BlueXephos UberHaxorNova JacksFilms TheArchfiend, UndertakerFreak1127 and JJDiscussions Cinermassacre PMRants TheSyndicateProject All Vsacue Channels CaptainSparklez MarkiplierGame ElectricUnicycleCrew ADoseofBuckley Nigahiga Category:Blog posts